The present invention relates to a new and distinct Catharanthus plant, botanically known as Catharanthus roseus and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Eld Stjarna’.
The new Catharanthus plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of a proprietary selection of Catharanthus roseus identified as code designation MP-mtl, not patented. The new Catharanthus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single flowering plant of the proprietary selection in a controlled greenhouse environment in Uda, Nara, Japan in July, 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new Catharanthus plant by vegetative tip cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Uda, Nara, Japan since October, 2012, has shown that the unique features of this new Catharanthus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.